


Romance and Rituals

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a thousand years, each Malfoy and his new bride have performed a ritual on the grounds of Malfoy manor to protect the land and the family. Now if Draco can just get Hermione to stop asking enthusiastic questions long enough to get to the part he's looking forward to - sex on the lawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance and Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's 10th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thank you to Sevfan and Emynn for their beta reading assistance. As always, nothing you recognize is mine.

***

Romance and Rituals

***

She’s in the library, of course. Where else? Shaking his head, Draco leans against the door, watching her. Some of the books she’s consulting are bigger than she is.

It’s his own fault, really. He is the one who mentioned the sacred ritual magic that would be necessary to allow her access to the wards of Malfoy Manor and to seal and ward the surrounding lands to them. Although it was a pity no one had come up with a way to do the same with the other Malfoy properties. 

Hermione stretches, making the fabric of her blouse pull over her breasts and it focuses Draco’s attention squarely on her once again. He smiles. He should have known better than to think she wouldn’t want to read up on what was involved in the ritual. 

“It’s midnight, Hermione,” he says, pushing himself off the door and entering the room. “You should be in bed asleep.”

“Like you should be?” she retorts, glancing up before returning her attention to the open page before her. “Had I known Unspeakables kept such unseemly hours I might have reconsidered marrying one.”

“You almost _were_ one,” Draco reminds her, sauntering closer. “Were it not for your overwhelming need to be a champion for people and creatures, I suspect I’d be answering to you at work.” 

“If that were the case your hours would be a lot better,” she says, turning the page of the huge grimoire she’s studying and jotting some notes down on a parchment. 

“Says the woman who is up at midnight doing questionable leisure reading.” Circling the desk, Draco leans down, nuzzling the nape of her neck. “There are other things you could be doing. Say…me.”

“You have a one-track mind,” mutters Hermione, but the way she tilts her head in invitation lets Draco know she can be coaxed away from the books.

“I’m a newlywed,” Draco says, scraping his teeth gently over her sensitive skin. When she shudders, he smiles. “It’s expected.”

“And do you always do what’s expected of you?” Hermione asks. Her voice sounds weak, shaky.

Draco’s smile widens. “Sometimes,” he whispers, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. “And sometimes not. I’ve learned it’s better to be flexible and see where that takes me.” 

“Draco, you’re distracting me.” Hermione’s breath stutters and the hand that had been jotting notes starts to shake.

“Good.” Reaching around her, Draco closes the grimoire and plucks the quill out of her hand, placing it on the desk. “Research can wait, Hermione. I don’t think I can.”

“But the ritual is in less than twenty-four hours, and I don’t want to be the first Malfoy bride in a thousand years to bollocks it up!”

“Knowing you, you’ve already studied it several times and have it memorised.” Draco embraces her. “You won’t bollocks it up. Now, would you care to study something else for a while?”

“Desperate, are we?” Leaning back, Hermione tilts her face towards his. When their lips press together, she sighs into the kiss, which remains gentle for all of two seconds before going rough and deep. 

“Bed,” Draco gasps, tearing his mouth away from hers. “Now. I need to have you in bed.”

“Agreed,” Hermione pants back. Pushing away from the desk, she stands and moves into his arms. “Although the way you’re acting, I thought you were going to take me over this desk.” 

“Considering it,” Draco mutters, his hands sliding under her blouse to caress soft skin. “But I thought you’d want to preserve your research.” 

“You know me too well.” Hermione’s hands are busy, too, and within moments she’s slid them under his robes and is undoing his trousers. She kisses him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth even as she wraps her fingers around his cock. She hums as he unhooks her bra. “That feels good. I wish I could go without one.”

“A bra? You can as far as I’m concerned.” Draco’s thumbs move rhythmically under her breasts. “In fact, I’d be fine if you went completely starkers here at home. That would be something interesting to come home to.”

“I’m sure.” Hermione arches against him. “Maybe I will one day,” she whispers into his neck. “Probably when you least expect it.” 

Draco swallows hard. Hermione loves to role-play, and the scenarios going through his head just then are making his knees weak. Or maybe that was just her hand on his prick. “Hold still,” he whispers. “Going to Apparate us upstairs.”

Hermione freezes, her hands stilling, and a moment later they are next to their bed. After he hastily sheds his robes and shirt, and she her blouse and skirt, she resumes her stroking and, growling, Draco topples her into bed, practically falling on top of her. “You make me crazy,” he hisses, his hand moving between her legs. 

Shoving her knickers out of the way, he slides two fingers inside her, groaning when he finds her wet. 

“Wait,” she gasps. “Let me—”

There’s a rip and then Draco is spreading her legs and positioning himself. 

“Draco! That’s another set of my knickers you’ve ruined!” She smacks his shoulder. “What is it with you and my underwear—? Ohhh…”

Grasping her hips firmly, Draco thrusts, seating himself inside her completely. “Maybe it’s a hint…you should…stop wearing…underwear,” he gasps as he fucks into her. 

Hermione clutches at his back, her nails digging into his skin as she arches up beneath him. “That’s not…a reasonable…answer,” she pants into his neck.

“I must not be doing this right if you can still argue with me,” Draco shoots back, beginning to thrust harder. Leaning down, he kisses her, his tongue moving deep in her mouth.

Hermione wraps her arms around his shoulders and hangs on as his movements get more erratic until, with a groan, he empties himself in her. 

Pressing his face into her neck, he shudders through the aftershocks of his orgasm before drawing back and looking down at her. Before she can say anything, he’s sliding down her body, kissing various spots as he goes until he gets to the part in her legs. 

“Draco—” she breathes as he slowly licks at her. She fists his hair, her tugging just this side of painful, not that he minds in the least. 

“I’ve got you,” he says before setting to work. Pushing two fingers inside her, he tongues her clit, smiling as she cries out. She’s loud is his Hermione, and as he finger fucks her she gets louder. 

Clearly she had been close, and it’s less than thirty seconds before she’s arching off the bed and shuddering, the muscles of her cunt convulsing around his fingers as she comes. By the time he moves up her body to kiss her, she’s boneless, relaxed. 

“Don’t think you’ve distracted me,” she sighs as he cleans them both up and Summons the covers. “You owe me new knickers.”

Draco smiles. “Yes, dear,” he murmurs before gathering her in his arms. She is asleep in seconds and, humming, he joins her. 

***

“I understand why I have to be naked,” Hermione grumbles as she walks. “But nothing I read indicated I had to be blindfolded, too.”

Draco smiles as he slowly leads her outside, an arm around her waist. “It’s tradition, Hermione. Every new Malfoy bride is blindfolded for the start of the ritual to symbolise her coming in blind to the power she will eventually wield over the Malfoy home and lands. Now be careful, you’re coming to the front stairs.”

Once he’s manoeuvred her outside and they are on flat ground, he relaxes a bit.

“You’re sure I couldn’t have had just a few more minutes to study the ritual? What if I missed something?”

Draco kisses her cheek. “It’s almost midnight,” he reminds her. “The ritual has to be underway by then. Trust me, you’ll do fine, you didn’t miss anything. And it could be worse. It used to be tradition that the families of the couple all gathered to watch them perform the ritual.”

Hermione shudders. “That sounds horrifying.” 

Draco imagines his late father standing to the side and criticising his performance with a Muggle-born witch. “Agreed,” he mutters. “Right, we’re almost there. I’ll guide you over the circle so your feet don’t disrupt it.” 

Earlier that day, Draco had carefully laid out the casting circle using tiny runestones that had been in the family for generations. Once he gets Hermione safely over them, he relaxes again. “Almost there,” he whispers.

She nods. 

Once he has her positioned in the centre of the circle, Draco raises his arms, closing his eyes. This is the part of the ritual about which he’s been most concerned. All the magic involved is wandless and it takes a great deal of concentration.

As he begins to chant, he tries to send his magic out, seeking to extend it from the circle to the rest of the Malfoy grounds as the ritual books instruct. At first he feels almost foolish, but within moments it’s if he has help, as if the magic of land itself is rising up to meet him, welcoming him. It feels…glorious. He gasps. 

“What’s happening?” Hermione whispers. “I can feel something—”

Draco opens his eyes and for a moment it looks as if his hands are glowing. And Hermione’s hair, bushy at the best of times, is a halo floating around her head. “Yes,” he says. “It’s the magic of the land affecting us— Oh!” 

“What is it?” Hermione asks, tone sharp. “Tell me.”

“The runestones are glowing.” 

“Are they supposed to do that?”

“No idea.” Draco clasps her hand. “A lot of this is a mystery to me, too, you know.”

“That’s not very reassuring,” Hermione snaps. “One of us should know what’s going on.”

Leaning close, Draco whispers, “To be honest, I’ve been rather fixated on the sex on the lawn part.” 

Hermione huffs. “Of course you are,” she mutters. “Typical. I even made you notes from my notes for you to study—” Her hands are shaking as she rants, but Draco’s was pretty sure she’s more nervous than angry. So he halts her diatribe by kissing her, swallowing her protests as he slides his hands down her sides and over her bottom to cup it. His erection presses against her and he rocks for a moment, letting her feel how she’s aroused him.

“Don’t try to distract me,” she gasps as they break for air and he pulls her gently onto the soft grass. “We need to know that we’re doing this correctly—”

Draco presses her back into the grass, straddling her. Leaning in, he breathes into her neck, “In all the generations of Malfoys, this ritual has only gone wrong once. And they fixed that easily enough the following month. This is designed to be instinctual, love. Just relax and let it happen, hm?” 

Hermione opens her mouth, no doubt to protest, but Draco nuzzles her, fluttering his tongue against the throbbing pulse in her neck, and she sighs instead. “You are impossible,” she whispers, nevertheless wrapping her arms around him as they writhe together in the grass. 

“I’m fairly sure that’s why you fell in love with me,” Draco murmurs, dipping his head to lap at her breasts. He smiles as he hears her breath catch. “You need a man who exasperates you once in a while.” 

“If that had been my criteria—” Hermione’s words trail off in a moan and Draco takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks gently. 

As he sucks, Draco parts her legs, sliding a finger between them. In the circle he created, even the grass is glowing now, and there’s enough light that it mimics daytime. “You should see this,” he says as he trails his lips down her body. “Everything’s lit up. It’s beautiful.” 

“I wish I could.” Hermione spreads her legs wider in invitation. “You’re sure I have to wear this blindfold?”

Grinning, Draco swirls his tongue around her navel. “I may have made that bit up,” he admits.

“Draco!” she cries, hands immediately going to the blindfold. She pulls it off, blinking up at him. “I can’t believe you did that you—”

He edges two fingers inside her and immediately her eyes flutter and her words trail off. “So wet for me,” he says, sliding his thumb over her clit as he moves deeper. “So gorgeous.”

She’s arching up under him, panting as he steadily pushes his fingers inside her. “Harder,” she begs, her hands fisting the grass and pulling up clumps of it. “Please.”

“Fuck,” Draco whispers, entranced by the sight of her coming apart in his arms. All around them the land is practically humming and, withdrawing his digits, he lines himself up and thrusts.

Hermione shrieks, bucking up, her hands grasping his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. “Come on,” she sobs into his shoulder. “Please, Draco.”

Hands splayed over her back, Draco gathers Hermione to him, and as he fucks into her, the movements of his body are in time with the pulsing of the light around them. 

“It…is…beautiful,” Hermione chokes out. 

“So are you,” Draco says before closing his eyes and coming inside her in pulses. He feels energised as his hips pump against hers, and when he’s done he’s panting, his head hanging as he catches his breath. 

It takes him a moment to realise something is different. “I’m still hard,” he finally says, licking sweat off his upper lip as he gazes down at Hermione. 

Hermione undulates her hips, smiling as Draco moans. “Yes,” she agrees. “You are. And you’d have realised that was a side effect of the ritual if you’d read my notes!” And before Draco can react to that, she’s pushed him onto his back and is straddling him. 

She squeezes her cunt around his cock and Draco groans, his hands coming up to clutch her hips. “So I’m…going to…stay hard…all night?” 

“No.” There’s a wicked grin on Hermione’s face. “Just until we both orgasm at the same time.”

Slowly, Draco smiles. “In that case, I’m ready if you are.”

Hermione begins to ride him, sliding up and down his cock, her arm bracing against his chest. She’s incredible, and Draco can’t resist touching her breasts, her thighs, her waist, sliding his hands all over her as she moves her rhythm steady.

Soon, his cock is throbbing with the need to come, and he’s thrusting up to meet her as she slams down on him. “Close,” he gasps, his eyes at half mast as he watches her. “You?”

“Yes,” she says, grinding herself against him on the downstroke. Her body is shuddering, her cunt rhythmically squeezing him. “Come now!”

Grabbing her hips, Draco thrusts up hard, emptying himself into her with a shout, even as Hermione’s muscles ripple around him. For a moment she’s a goddess suspended above him, glowing with magic, her head thrown back, her body clenching him. The runes sing with a bell-like tone and the light is brighter than a noon sun, and then she collapses into his arms, panting, and it’s dark.

This time Draco’s limp, and as he slips out of her and begins to recover from what may, arguably, have been one of his best orgasms ever, she curls closer to him, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

Raising his head, Draco’s not surprised to see the light is gone and they are left with the moon’s gentle rays. “So,” he says. “Do you feel connected to the land now?”

Hermione shifts. “I feel—” She pauses. “Why yes, I do. How fascinating.”

“Good.” Draco closes his eyes. “Because I’m not sure I can do that again for a while. Sex on the lawn sounds good, but I think I must have grass stains on my arse.”

“You know,” Hermione says after a moment. “I think that ritual can be tweaked.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Well for one, indoor sex is always more comfortable then outdoor sex,” Hermione says.

“True,” Draco agrees. “But we never have to do the ritual again, it’s all done.”

Hermione huffs. “Right. But Malfoys own property in all parts of the world, yes?”

“Yes…”

“And you mentioned how your father was always nervous about them because they can’t be sealed to you.”

“Right.”

Hermione sits up. “Well, I’m pretty sure I’ve worked out a way to modify this ritual so that it should work at all those properties, too. It involves an old Arithmancy formula I found while researching this ritual. And, of course, it will also involve experimentation with lots of sex—”

Draco opens his eyes and stares at her. “You’ve figured out a way to have us travel the world and have sex in all the Malfoy properties in order to seal them to us?”

“Potentially. Maybe. You think it’s a bad idea?” Hermione begins chewing on her bottom lip, the way she does when nervous. “I mean, it may not work—”

“Oh please. Of course it will work, it’s _you_.” Slowly, Draco grins, pulling her down and kissing her breathless. “And for the record,” he whispers against her mouth. “I think it’s the most brilliant idea ever.” Closing his eyes, he contemplates all the ritual sex he’s about to have. Life is good.


End file.
